In a call center, service scenarios can be tested by performing simulations of the scenarios. Simulations may be performed by assigning human agents and callers to test various call handling situations. Simulations involving human agents can be expensive and inefficient. Certain commercially available software products have enabled some call centers to simulate virtual telephones which may be designated as virtual callers in a simulation. However, these simulated calls still may require human agents to complete a simulation. In addition, simulation scenarios are generally designed manually by call center operators.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a method and system to automatically simulate call center scenarios.